


very handsome, awkward !

by currentlypissing



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Again, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barely lol, Coming In Pants, Dacryphilia, First Time, Grinding, Kinda, M/M, Omorashi, Pining Choi Yeonjun, Shameless Smut, Some Fluff, Watersports, but thats not surprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlypissing/pseuds/currentlypissing
Summary: Piss, huh? That’sreallywhat he was resorting to now?It’s purely biological,he’d repeated like a mantra in his head.Only hard because my bladder is full and pushing against my prostate gland.It really only started to cross his mind that maybe “biological impulses” did not, in fact, play a role in it once he began willingly holding his urine.- aka -soobin develops piss kink. soobin accidentally pisses himself in front of (or more like, underneath) yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	very handsome, awkward !

**Author's Note:**

> do i make all of my songs titles? yes, im ~uncreative~
> 
> this song has nothing to do with the title but i was listening 2 it while i wrote this, also its kinda sexy to me for some reason, def recommended : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxjejd3tfT4
> 
> this was just a shameless write. im horny and i like piss, what can i say
> 
> additionally if u like this,,, pls follow my twitter i just made it and im super excited ab it AAA (@pisskinkbinnie)

It started off unintentionally, as most things do with Soobin. 

He’s an idol with a busy schedule. It’s nowhere near unusual for Soobin to skip a meal here and there, but he’s always sure to drink plenty of water when he does. 

It was also, no doubt, nowhere near unusual for Soobin to be a bit forgetful about things. Since the release of their new album, they’d been filming loads of content; videos for fans, interviews, dance practices, and whatever else they’d been thrown on-schedule to do. New content was important, considering touring was indefinitely cancelled due to the ongoing pandemic. Soobin was oftentimes falling asleep standing up, so remembering minor things kind of became a back-burner priority.

What sort of things could you forget about when your schedule’s so busy you physically cannot sit down sometimes? Well, a whole plethora of things. 

Responding to texts was something Soobin rarely (if ever) did anymore. Wearing socks, apparently, became an issue as well – Soobin had found he only put one on before leaving to film, not even noticing until it was pointed out to him by one of the other members.

What Soobin had not thought he’d ever forget about, though, was using the restroom. More often than not, Soobin was holding it in (“it”, of course, being his urine) until he physically could not do it anymore. It wasn’t by any means intentional, and he was sure things would return to normal once their schedule slowed down again.

But what he hadn’t planned on, however, was being _aroused_ by the need to go. Even thinking about it got his ears red, got his gut twisting with a little bit of gross shame. 

Piss, huh? That’s _really_ what he was resorting to now?

_It’s purely biological,_ he’d repeated like a mantra in his head. _Only hard because my bladder is full and pushing against my prostate gland._

He’d read about it online, late at night, scrolling through forum after forum with his head and phone under the blankets so if anyone were awake they wouldn’t see what he was looking at. 

It really only started to cross his mind that maybe “biological impulses” did not, in fact, play a role in it once he began willingly holding his urine. 

He’d drink water all morning ( _”staying hydrated is important, and I’m trying to work more on my health!”_ ), and hold it in until he couldn’t anymore; waited until he was desperate, squirming, and alone to release it all.

He hadn’t counted on the others playing a factor in this.. ahem, “new discovery.” Why would he? It was private, intimate, and not something he was sure he’d ever even share with another person. 

But, again, of course, this wouldn’t exactly be the case.

It was late afternoon. Soobin had been holding almost every day he had the chance, especially on their days off. The three youngest were off doing whatever it was they’d be doing for the day; more than likely, entertaining each other in a different part of the building, playing games together while Taehyun worked out. 

Soobin and Yeonjun had decided on watching a movie together, with no real commitment to the actual movie (which was more of an excuse to hang out than anything) while they each scrolled on their phones and sort-of-half-watched the TV. 

Yeonjun gave a dramatic sigh, sinking down into the sofa they sat on. Soobin glanced up from his phone screen, eyeing the other with a quirked brow. 

“Soobin-aaaaaaah,” came the other’s voice, whiny and clearly trying to catch Soobin’s attention.

“Mmm?” Came Soobin’s reply as he locked his phone, resting the device on his chest. 

“It’s so _boring._ I almost wish we were working today, just so we had something to do.” He scooted a little closer to the other. 

“Working? You want to work even on your day off?” His lips formed a little half-smile, giving his hyung a gentle shove. “Nerd.”

“Wah!! I spend all this time with you today, I make you lunch and care for you and EVERYTHING – and you have the _audacity_ to call me a nerd?? Me, your loving hyung? Your very BEST hyung?” 

Yeonjun’s nose scrunched up incredulously, and he held a hand to his heart in mock offence. He sat up on the couch and moved even closer to Soobin.

“I ought to –“ And he lunged forward, locking Soobin between his legs and wrestling him down, before, naturally, attacking him with tickles all over his torso.

Soobin yelped, and then nearly screamed as the other had begun tickling him. Brutal. Relentless. 

It would have been cute – adorable, even, really – had Soobin not had a completely full bladder. Soobin started panicking when the other had begun tickling him, not to mention the pressure he’d been applying to his middle by pinning him down. Soobin was essentially a ticking time bomb, and he was totally incapacitated due to the laughing fit he’d been sent into.

He felt the pressure build, build, until the dam busted; the first trickle escaped into Soobin’s underwear and Soobin gasped, panicking, doing his best to shove the other’s arms away from his body. 

“Yeonju – ahaha! – hyung! Stop! Stop – AH! – I’M SERIOUS!” 

Yeonjun’s face fell, and he recoiled, confused. “Soobinnie? Is everything okay? Did I hurt you?”

Soobin opened his mouth to speak, but it was too late. 

Soobin was wetting himself. And not only was Soobin wetting himself, but Soobin was wetting himself _with his hyung sitting on top of his lap._ Yeonjun’s jaw goes slack for a moment, watching with wide eyes as a wet spot forms (and grows) along the front of Soobin’s jeans.  
The younger of the two couldn’t even speak, the familiar red-hot feeling of embarrassment filling his body from head-to-toe, the familiar, disgusting twist in his gut returning full force. His eyes started to sting with shameful tears.

“Hyung, I – oh.. oh my god. Hyung, I am.. so sorry. I am so, so, so… I.. I didn’t know I’d – h..ha… I didn’t mean to, I never thought I would –“ His words are coming out so fast, voice trembling so bad that you almost can’t make out what he’s saying. He’s frozen with fear, shame, embarrassment. Just how was he supposed to explain what just happened to his poor hyung?

Before he knows it, the tears are rolling down his (red, embarrassed, trembling) face. Yeonjun cups his chin and coos to him, despite the fact that his own voice was shaking. 

“Soobinnie – hey, Soobin-ah, it’s okay! It’s alright.. it was just an accident. I wouldn’t have – if I knew you’d had to – this is, you know, this is partly my fault too. I’m sorry I made you.. um,” His thumb wipes away a tear, even though he’s not entirely sure what to say. 

“No!” Came Soobin’s voice. “It’s my fault! It’s my fault – it’s, I shouldn’t have, I was… I was holding it, I knew I shouldn’t have done it with – but it felt good and – oh, hyung, I’m so sorry! Sorry, I’m so sorry!”

Yeonjun’s eyebrows raised at that, even higher than before, and he found himself slack-jawed for the second time. 

“..felt good?” 

Soobin quickly shut his mouth, eyes widening. What? Oh, fuck, did he – had he said that out loud? He wasn’t sure what he was saying anymore, just mindlessly babbling apologies. Yeonjun looked at him, expectantly, and Soobin felt his heart drop. 

“..yes. I’ve been.. h-..holding it in? Because it… um. Feels good.” Soobin seemed like he had a hard time getting that sentence out, avoiding the other’s gaze. He felt incredibly stupid.

“..you get off to it?” Came Yeonjun’s response. Soobin sunk down a little in his place, if that’s even possible. He could feel his pants starting to stick to him, a little uncomfortably so, but maybe he was just hypersensitive from.. everything that was happening.

“Yeah. I do. Just – just the “holding it” part, I’ve never, um.. never. This.” 

“…tell me how it makes you feel.” Yeonjun’s voice had dropped a little, and he looked around to be sure no one else was around. 

Soobin gasped a little, pretty little lips parting. “You want me to tell you?”

Yeonjun nodded, looking a little shy; his own cheeks were tinted pink, a feat that was rare for Yeonjun. Shameless Yeonjun. 

“It.. feels tingly. It just feels like a lot of pressure, and if I contract the muscles down there it – it almost feels like.. sort of like…” Soobin’s breath hitched, and his voice got a little quieter. “Like when you’re about to – um. You know,”

“Oh,” Replied Yeonjun, simply. His hands rested on the other’s shoulders, softly pressing down onto the area. “I didn’t know. And you like it? Makes you.. turns you on?”

“Yeah.” Soobin replied, voice barely above a whisper. He could feel himself starting to grow a little hard, and he had no doubt Yeonjun was feeling it. 

“That’s… dirty,” replied Yeonjun, voice soft. “..real dirty, Soobin-ah.”

Soobin would normally feel that awful, nauseating guilt – that is, if he weren’t so turned on by the other’s words. And he had a feeling Yeonjun knew just what he was doing. 

“..does it turn you on?” Soobin replied, shy, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed dryly. 

“Yeah.” Replied Yeonjun, rubbing lightly at the other’s shoulders. “But I already knew I was dirty.”

He shifted in his place on top of Soobin. Soobin could feel, firsthand, just how turned on Yeonjun was. Holy shit, when did that happen?

Soobin felt a small whimper build in the back of his throat, and Yeonjun pulled him up by his collar into a smothering kiss. Though taken aback, Soobin was in no place to hesitate when kissing the other back, tongue quick to taste the inside of the other’s mouth (tasted a whole lot like the ramen they’d had earlier, but Soobin found he really couldn’t care any less.) Yeonjun simply groaned and pushed his hips down onto the others.

The wet fabric felt a whole lot like a sopping washcloth was laying between both of their crotches, and, yet, somehow – knowing that the fabric was wet because of _Soobin_ made the experience that much hotter. Soobin knew it probably wouldn’t be long; at least not for him, not in this state. 

Yeonjun pulled back from the kiss to press their temples together, moaning right into the other’s ear. 

“So filthy,” Yeonjun panted, circling his hips atop Soobin’s, grinding the wet denim down into his cock. “You sound so dirty for me, too. Who knew my Soobinnie was such a desperate whore?” 

Soobin could barely respond, head spinning with all the dirty words coming from the other’s soft, pink, kiss-swollen lips. “Hyung,” was all he could manage, filling the air with moans of his own. 

“Gonna cum,” Panted Yeonjun, and his hips stuttered when he reached his peak, shaky whine breaking the quiet that had formed between them. Soobin’s own hips were rolling up to meet Yeonjun’s as he chased his own high, hands moving down to hold Yeonjun’s in place. Despite being oversensitive, Yeonjun didn’t mind at all, weak little whimpers escaping him as Soobin sped up, losing rhythm, gasping for air.

Soobin’s orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, unexpected and so, so overbearingly hard that his fingertips dug into the taut denim fabric that lay against Yeonjun’s ass. Cum seeped into the already-wet fabric of his boxers – not that it really fucking mattered at this point, clothes already soiled.

The cold, damp fabric around their thighs was starting to get uncomfortable now that the sexiness of the situation has run its course and fully worn off. Yeonjun was the first to get up, silently, helping the other up onto unsteady legs to go get cleaned up.


End file.
